Somebody Owns Somebody
by Sakurabear47
Summary: Naruto watches a talk show and finds out that somebody owns somebody and tells Sasuke that someone owns Sakura! What will Sasuke do? Read and find out! My first Naruto fic. SasuSaku Oneshot.


AN: This is my first Naruto fic and this is based on the couple: SasuSaku. It's a one-shot hope ya guys like it!

Legend:

"blah"- talking

'_blah' - thoughts_

_blah – television_

_**blah- inner self**_

(Blah) – Author's notes

"Somebody Owns Somebody"

One sunny day, team seven had a brake from training. So Naruto was just in his room, sitting Indian-sit style on his bed, eating ramen, eyes glued to the TV but he wasn't exactly listening, his mind was in his ramen. In the TV there was a talk show, and they were discussing about how someone owns you.

"_Today we will be discussing the fact on how someone owns you, to help us discuss this topic Mrs. Camille Waterford is here eager to help._ _The host announced to the audience while sitting in a long, light brown leather couch _

In Naruto's head all he can hear on what the host was saying was "blah blah... blah...blah blah blah." Well, we do all know how short-minded our young blonde friend is.

_As the host introduced Mrs. Waterford, a tall, long blonde-haired woman walked directly to the leather couch while waving a few times at the audience while the audience applauded. Mrs. Waterford sat on the opposite side of the couch._

Slurp. Went Naruto's ramen as he sat in the same position he had earlier. Little pieces went to some sides of his cheeks…what a pig….lol..

"_So Mrs. Waterford, tell us all, how can we be owned by someone?" The host asked the blond-haired woman._

"_Well in the nice way we can be owned because of love, and in the harsh way we can be owned because someone sold us for money, this usually happens to children then to adults."_

"_Well we don't want to talk about that harsh part, now tell us who can own us like in the nice way."_

Naruto was still eating his ramen but his ramen was going to go to an end in a short while.

"_Well as I said we are owned because of love, so we can be owned by your boyfriend/girlfriend, wife or husband..."_

Naruto has finally finished his ramen and paid attention to the TV.

"_And of course we are owned by our parents, because we are their fruits."_

"I understand... oh well I learned something today! I think I'll go take a bath now!" Naruto said as he closed the TV, threw the ramen cup, got a towel and headed straight to the shower.

----------

After Naruto did his morning routines he decided to take a walk outside. He was walking with a big grin plastered in his face while his hands are on the back of his head. Naruto was just walking, minding his own business (AN: Wow... I thought I would never see the day.) when he passed through their training grounds and saw Sasuke training by himself, he decided to tell him his little discovery.

"Hey Sasuke-teme!" Naruto screamed to his teammate.

"Tch." Sasuke said not even looking at Naruto.

"Why are you training it's our break for Pete's sake!"

"Aa" Sasuke said as he kicked a dummy.

"(Sigh) You're useless, anyway I have something to tell you!"

"..." Sasuke wasn't actually paying any attention to Naruto all he can hear was blah blah blah.

"Well, you see I watched this talk show and they said that our parents own us, so that means someone owns you, someone owns me, someone owns, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Hinata, Chouji, Tenten, Lee, Shino..."

Sasuke only heard blah blah blah all the time Naruto talked and was curious on what he was saying and finally decided to listen.

"And of course someone owns Sakura-chan." Naruto finished his little speech

Sasuke's eye twitches and he flinched as he heard this and asked. "Can you please repeat that sentence?" Sasuke asked furiously.

'_Why am I so furious?'_

'_**No duh! You like the girl!'**_

'_Of course I like her, you know as a friend. And who the hell are you?'_

'_**I meant more than a friend. And I am your inner self, I am you. And I share the same feelings as you do, I know how you feel and that means I know you love Sakura!'**_

'_No I don't'_

'_**Yes you do!' **_

'_No I don't'_

'_**Yes you do!' **_

'_No I don't'_

'_**Yes you do!' **_

'_No I don't'_

'_**Yes you do!' **_

'_Aa'_

'_**There you go again saying words like 'Aa.' and 'Hn'!'**_

'_Hn' _

_**ARGH! Fine I'll go away know! But I will be back!'**_

'_Hn'_

"I said someone owns Sakura-chan! Oh and I need to go to Ichiraku to eat ramen! Bye!" Naruto said walking to the direction of the ramen stand and waving at Sasuke, leaving the raven-haired boy all alone.

Sasuke had a weird feeling inside of him, it was like his heart was torn into pieces, and having a gut feeling in his stomach. It felt like...

Jealousy.

'_Why am I feeling this way?'_

'_**Duh... cause you love her! Didn't I tell you that?**_

'_Didn't you just leave?'_

'_**Yes I did... but I did say I'll be back right?'**_

'_Hn'_

'**_(sigh) You're hopeless. Why don't you just admit you like her?_**

'_Because I don't!'_

'**_Well ok then, let's just leave her with the man who owns her... leaving poor Sakura-chan to a heartless fiend, who only likes her for her looks. Do you want that to happen, huh, do you?_**

'_You don't know that'_

'**_Whatever. And answer my question; have you finally admit that you love our little cherry blossom?'_**

'_...'_

'_**Leaving the only girl who likes you because of your character, and not your looks?'**_

'_...'_

'_**Leaving the girl who truly cares for you?'**_

'_...'_

'_**Leaving the girl who will do anything for you even if she dies trying?'**_

'_...'_

'_**Leaving the only girl who you call annoying because she haunts your dreams?'**_

'_...'_

'_**Leaving the---'**_

'_OKAY! OKAY! FINE! I admit I LOVE SAKURA!'_

'_**I thought that it would take longer than that! Oh well... my work here is done! mwahahahahaha….'**_

After that, Sasuke went back to his training with lots of anger and jealousy. With one punch the dummy was broken, seeing this Sasuke trained without the dummy. He trained for hours, and hours. And when he finally saw that it was getting dark he decided to go back to his house.

----------

As Sasuke went to his house he decided to take a shower since he was showered with sweat. After taking a shower he ate dinner and drifted of to sleep.

_Sasuke's dream:_

_A twenty-year-old Sasuke was walking towards to Sakura's house to tell her how he feels about her; it was all going smoothly, he was so confident and had sakura flowers with him. After minutes of peaceful walking he has finally reached her house, he knocked on the door. After waiting for a few seconds Sakura answered the door._

"_Good morning Sasuke! What are you doing here?" Sakura happily greeted._

"_Hn" Sasuke answered._

'_Why did she suddenly erase the suffix out of my name?' Sasuke asked._

"_C'mon inside! Oh and are those cherry blossoms?" Sakura asked as getting the cherry blossoms from Sasuke. "It's always nice to receive a gift from a friend... friend... friend" Sakura said as the word friend echoed._

_Sasuke balled up his fist upon hearing the word friend._

"_Let me just put this in this vase." Sakura said as she put the cherry blossoms in a white vase with cherry blossom petals painted on it._

"_Follow me, let's go to the living room" Sakura said as Sasuke followed._

_They both walked down the halls and into the living room._

"_Here Sasuke you can sit in the couch." Sakura said sitting in a light pink couch and pointed to Sasuke a white couch._

"_So what brings you here?" Sakura asked Sasuke once again._

"_Well, you see I have something to tell you."_

"_Wait! Me first!"_

"_Well, ok."_

"_You won't believe this! I'm engaged to be married! Married! Married. Married... married... married" Sakura said as the word married kept echoing._

"_mmmmmaaaaaarrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeedddddddddd"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sasuke screamed as he woke up. (AN: Very OOC, ne?)

Sasuke was sweating and panting as he tried to say "It was just a dream" Sasuke then headed to the washroom. He splashed water in his face and took a shower, after that he changed his clothes, ate a quick breakfast and headed straight to the training grounds.

As always Sasuke was the first one to arrive. He then leaned on the bridge while waiting for his two teammates and their oh so late sensei. After about 20 minutes Sakura arrived and greeted Sasuke but this time is different he didn't say anything, not even a 'Hn' or an 'Aa'

'_What's wrong with Sasuke-kun?'_

'_**Maybe he got sick! OH NO!**_

'_No, he looks fine. Hmmmmm... I wonder what's wrong'_ Sakura thought together with her inner self worriedly.

After 10 minutes Naruto arrived and said "Ohayo Sakura-chan! Ohayo Sasuke-teme!" Surprisingly he didn't say 'dobe'.

"Huh? What wrong with the teme? He didn't say dobe." Naruto whispered to Sakura.

"Yeah, I know when I greeted him he didn't say anything at all. Not even a 'Hn' or an 'Aa.' Let's ask him." Sakura whispered back

Naruto just nodded.

"Hey teme! What wrong with you? You're being extra rude today!" Naruto shouted and received a big bonk in the head from Sakura.

"OW!" Naruto shouted.

"What Naruto's trying to say is you're not acting like your normal self and we are deeply worried about you, right Naruto?" Sakura explained Naruto's insincerity.

"Yeah, something like that" Naruto said while massaging his aching head.

"..." Sasuke didn't answer at all.

"C'mon Sasuke-kun we're really worried."

"..."

"Just spill it teme!"

"..."

"We want to know!" Naruto and Sakura shouted together.

"I'm jealous because someone owns you now!" Sasuke shouted! As In SHOUTED! Sasuke couldn't believe that he just blabbed it out! (AN: Very OOC!)

"Wh-wha-what?" Sakura asked confusingly.

"Ahh! Teme's jealous of Sakura-chan's parents!" Naruto said while laughing hysterically.

"What?" Sasuke asked, he was very shocked.

"I guess you weren't listening! I said I heard in a talk show that our parents own us!" Naruto explained.

"Oh..." Sasuke said still shocked.

"I guess you're the one not listening Naruto, yes they were talking about how someone owns you but they also said that you can be owned by your boyfriend, girlfriend, etc. You made Sasuke think that!" Sakura explained

"Hehehehehehe... Anyway why were you jealous Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked teasingly.

"It's nothing..."

"Oh I bet it's something. I bet you like Sakura-chan ne?"

Both Sakura and Sasuke blushed upon hearing this.

"..."

"Well?"

"I do" Sasuke whispered.

"We can't here you!" Naruto teasingly said.

"FINE I ADMIT IT! I LOVE SAKURA!"

Sakura gasped, and Naruto smirked.

"My job here is done! I always knew you liked Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he patted Sasuke's back "And you got beaten by me! I made you confess! HAHAHAHAHA! And you call me a dobe." Upon hearing this Sasuke gave Naruto a very deadly glare. "Well I think I'll go eat at Ichiraku! Kakashi-sensei won't be here till another 3 hours! Ja ne!" Naruto said nervously, afraid that Sasuke will kill him. He then disappeared at the site.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun" Sakura said getting the attention of Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Is it true that you... lo... lov... love me?" Sakura stammered as she blushed.

"I... I d... do…" Sasuke stammered as he answered Sakura blushing.

"Really!" Sakura's face lit up.

"Yes."

Upon hearing this she hugged Sasuke and said "I love you too!"

Sasuke just let Sakura hug him.

"Ne Sasuke-kun." Sakura said getting the attention of Sasuke again.

"Hn" Sasuke said looking at Sakura

"Is it true that you were jealous?" Sakura asked while her eyes were in a teasing look.

"W... well, hey don't get me wrong that dobe was blabbering about idiotic stuff the only thing I heard was someone owning you." Sasuke said still gaining his ego.

"Well the point is you were jealous." Sakura said teasingly.

"Hn"

"Even if Naruto did say it what would make you think I'll choose another guy then you?"

"I... don't know... I think I got carried away."

"Whatever... come on let's go to Ichiraku and eat ramen with Naruto!" Sakura suggested.

"Just make sure that dobe will pay for his own ramen, he keeps on leaving and makes us pay for his ramen." Sasuke said calmly.

"Of course" Sakura assured Sasuke. And so they walked to Ichiraku.

'_Well I guess someone does own her.'_

'_**And that person is...'**_

'_Me'_

**Owari.**

AN: Well I hope you guys liked the fic! Remember to leave a review:D Tell me if I sped up a bit!


End file.
